Master of the World (Watcher Datafile)
THE MASTER (Eshu/Joshua Lord, secret) The Master of the World is over four thousand years old, preserved by the alien Plodex ship. Before that he was a great hunter, but incredibly anti-social. After he was rejected by his tribe, he was lured northward where he was captured by the Plodex ship. It was supposed to diagnose him, but somehow he was able to implant his mind into the computers. He eventually took control of the ship, but was unable to leave. He sent out a signal to Marrina, herself a member of the Plodex race, which brought her and Alpha Flight behind her. It seems that he knew of Alpha's existence and used them to escape from the ship. It is the Master's intention to one day rule the world and he will so anyway possible. His most recent attempts have involved creating genetically superior people to rule the land. He has particular interest in Marrina, as he believes her genetic structure is most useful to him. Affiliations: Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions: Centuries Old, Megalomanic, Ultimate Human Power Sets: APEX OF EVOLUTION Psychic Resistance D10 SFX: Always Prepared. Spend a doom die to step up a Tech Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Iron Will. Split Psychic Resistance into 2D8 or 3D6. SFX: Plans within Plans. When using an Apex of Evolution power to create assets, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Seen It All. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, and complications caused by aging, shock, surprise, or fear. Limit: Epic Arrogance. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or otherwise anger The Master. SCRAMBLE SERUM Enhanced Strength D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by disease, fatigue, or poison. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Scramble Serum power die to a pool. Step back each Scramble Serum power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Scramble Serum power and step up lowest doom die or add D6 to the doom pool. Recover power by activating an opportunity. PLODEX TECHNOLOGY Cybernetic Senses D6, Energy Blast D10, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Impervious Force Field. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma except from mystical attacks. SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, convert your opponent’s effect die into a S Plodex Technology stunt or step up a Plodex Technology power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Immunity. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by chemicals, gravity, hunger, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. SFX: Versatile. Split Energy Blast into 2D8 or 3D6. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Plodex Technology to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover Plodex Technology. Specialties: Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Covert Master D10, Medical Master D10, Psych Master D10, Science Master D10, Tech Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Canadian Characters